Rehearsal Dinner
Rehearsal Dinner is the 4th episode of Season 7 of A New Start, Summer Showdowns focusing on Owen's attempt to save his relationship with Paige by pretending to be wealthy in order to impress Tad and Margot. The episode was released on Thursday, July 11, 2013. Synopsis Can Owen and Paige fool high society? Plot The episode begins with Paige apologizing to Owen for telling him he was attending a dinner when he was really going to Tad and Margot's wedding. Owen accepts her apology and Paige explains to him that she's told Tad and Margot that he's rich enough to be attending their wedding and that he needs to act like it throughout the day. It is made clear that their relationship is stake if they are not able to pull off their plan. Paige has been asked by Margot to be on her best behavior around the guests and to be kind to Tad despite his mutual dislike towards her. Owen is introduced soon after to a family friend of Paige's, Conrad. Owen almost blows his cover when he calls Conrad "man" which makes Conrad suspicious but he lets it go and continues to be friendly towards Owen. Tad announces to the dinner guests that the women and men will be separated for the day with different activities and tasks to complete. Paige goes off for tea with Margot and her friends while Owen is with Tad and Conrad in a game of polo. Tad tests Owen on his polo knowledge and when the team is close to losing the game, Owen lightens the mood by telling a joke that appealed to people of their wealth and status. After the game Tad and Conrad tip hundreds of dollars towards their handlers which makes Owen realize that he doesn't have that kind of money to tip on him. Owen makes up an excuse but is saved by Conrad when he steps in and pays the handler for him. When Tad is out of earshot, Conrad tells Owen that he doubts he is wealthy because he wouldn't have made a big deal about paying Conrad back an amount of money that would seem like nothing to someone rich. Owen admits that he isn't rich and that he's pretending he is so he can continue dating Paige. Conrad agrees to keep his secret and help him out however he can. Paige is drinking tea with Margot and her friends when she is asked about Owen and their relationship. She tells them a story about how on their date he bought her a flower and they seem content with it in the end. The girls turn their focus on Margot who confide in her that they thought she was only marrying Tad at first for his wealth while he would in turn receive social prestiege. Margot denies this idea and says that she is marrying Tad out of love which worries Paige. The boys are taken to play a game of clay shooting. Owen is told to go first by Tad who assumes that he has played before. Owen fails to impress Tad when he performs with poor form and forgets to reload his shotgun. Conrad makes a show of dropping some shells so he could whisper some tips on the game while he was collecting the bullets to Owen. Owen tries once more and is successful in shooting the disc. Tad sets up 'professional trap' where the discs come from five different traps in rapid speed. Owen performs well in the end, proving himself to Tad who is disappointed later on to hear that Conrad's father was on vacation (Tad wanted to be invited to the local yacht club). This discussion makes Owen wary of Tad's intention of marrying Margot. Owen is reunited with Paige at the rehearsal dinner who shares his concern of Tad's motivation in marrying her mother. Paige waves him off since she has already been suspecting as such but is unsure that there is anything they can do about it. Tad pulls Paige away from the group and gives her a pre-prepared speech that she is being ordered to read including how good of a person he is. Unable to read most of the speech, Owen saves it by taking over and making a speech of his own complimenting both Tad and Margot. It is not enough, however, for Tad who is angry that Paige didn't end up reading the speech he gave her to read. He promises her that as soon as he marries her mother he will send her out of the country to Europe to attend a new boarding school, away from Owen and all of her friends. Paige vows to Owen that she will do everything in her power to make sure the wedding does not happen. Bonus Scene Back in summer school, Mr. Bernstein is about to award one of the teams with extra credit when the groups start arguing. Finally able to silence them, Mr. Bernstein gives the extra credit to the nerds (Wirewolves, as they call their group) since their map of the school was much more accurate than the other teams. Lindsay and the others blame their loss on Emily, arguing that she hadn't been motivational or peppy enough to persuade them into working on their assignment more. Emily starts to feel like she's alone when she witnesses Kimi celebrating the win with her team. She notices Ryan, Chris, and Andy sitting together on the other side of the room and seems to start considering taking them up on their offer of starting a whole new team. Characters *Paige *Owen *Lindsay (Bonus Scene) *Maria (Bonus Scene) *Nicole (Bonus Scene) *Dex (Bonus Scene) *Jill (Bonus Scene) *Kevin (Bonus Scene) *Brendan (Bonus Scene) *Erik (Bonus Scene) *Ashley (Bonus Scene) *Emily (Bonus Scene) *Kimi (Bonus Scene) *Keith (Bonus Scene) *Ryan (Bonus Scene) *Andy (Bonus Scene) *Chris (Bonus Scene) *Tad *Margot *Conrad *Rich Ladies (friends of Margot) *Mr. Bernstein (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Season 7: Summer Showdowns